


All is Fair in Love and War

by APlaceForMyFantasies



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Other, competitive laura, mentions of papa hollis, vamp carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APlaceForMyFantasies/pseuds/APlaceForMyFantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a text post I saw on Tumblr: "Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away."</p>
<p>Or the one where Hollstein gets into a little competition...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> This has probably already been done, but when I saw the text post I just had to do it. This is my first time writing fanfic so bear with me! I also haven't written in a while and am just starting to get back into it. It should go without saying, but I do not own any of the characters.
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY CREAMPUFFS!!!!! I wanted to post this today in honor of the Carmilla Season 3 announcement yesterday.

“Carm! Hurry up; we’re going to be late!” Carmilla had been getting ready for the past two hours and Laura was starting to get irritated. “How long does it take for a vampire to get ready!? You’re supposed to be faster than me!”

Tonight was group date night and they were going to a new arcade that had just opened up off campus. Laura was more than excited. She’d never been to an arcade before, her father- the overprotective man he was- insisted that they were too dangerous and never let her go. Ever since she heard of its opening she’s been begging the vampire to take her. When Perry suggested they all go on a group date, Laura mentioned the new arcade and everyone seemed to love the idea… well, everyone but Carmilla, who took some extra convincing. Now she was currently awaiting Carmilla to finish up whatever was taking her so long so they could go.

“Relax cutie, beauty takes time, even at my age.” Laura turned around only for her eyes to land on black leather pants and a corset that is SO not PG-13! Slowly her eyes found their way up to dark brown eyes as a deep, red blush made its way up her neck and onto her cheeks. A smirk grew across her girlfriend’s face as she made her way over to the adorable journalist, adding in an extra sway to her hips just for her. “See something you like, cupcake?” She let out a low chuckle after hearing the shudder in Laura’s breath. 

Feeling satisfied with the reaction she elicited from the girl, she turned and walked over to the door and put on her leather jacket. “You comin’ cutie? Don’t want to be late now.” Carmilla threw a smirk over her shoulder at her girlfriend who still stood there flustered and red. This seemed to snap Laura out of her dream, as she recollected herself and stomped over to get her sweater, “I hate you.” Carmilla faked being shot in the heart as she grabbed the doorframe.

“You wound me! Now let’s go before Gingersnap has an aneurism and yells my ears off for being late.” With that, Carmilla grabbed her keys and they were off.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They pulled up into the arcade parking lot a few minutes late, but nevertheless, they got there. As they were walking in, Laura could barely contain her energy. So far the arcade has had nothing but great reviews and everyone she’s talked to says it’s a cool place. Plus, she couldn’t wait to kick Carmilla’s butt in laser tag.

When they walked through the front doors they were greeted by LaFontaine, Perry, Danny, and Kirsch. “OH! There you are, we were starting to think something had happened to you.” Perry immediately started going on about how worried they were, or at least how worried she was. 

“Yeah… what took you so long Frosh?” LaF looked at Laura and Carmilla with a shit-eating grin like they knew exactly why they were late.

“Carm was taking forever to get ready, so we were running a little late.” Laura commented trying to calm the slight blush on her cheeks as she remembered what happened earlier.

“I still don’t know why we had to come here of all places? Couldn’t we have done something a little less… juvenile?” Carmilla asked, looking around. There were children running around with their parents chasing after and hormonal teenagers practically jumping each other against the games.

“No way bro! This place is totally cool and the manager was a Zeta before he graduated so he’s able to hook us up with unlimited games!” Kirsch was bouncing just about as much as Laura, maybe even more. 

Noticing his inability to contain his energy, Danny butted in, “What Kirsch means is that this is the closest place that has laser tag and sells beer…” At this Kirsch deflated a little.

“Whatever Summer-Psycho, you’re just jealous because you know I gonna kick your ass in laser tag!”

“In your dreams, popped-collar!” Danny scoffed and marched off towards the laser tag booth; Kirsch following behind, still bickering as usual.

“Well, I guess we better get a move on then. Laser tag isn’t going to play itself!” And with that the others joined Danny and Kirsch at the laser tag booth.

“Hi! Can I get your names please?” The worker, Natalie, addressed them. After giving over their names they were escorted into a dark room with black lights.

“Woah dude check out my shirt!” Kirsch was jumping up and down as his shirt started glowing from the black lights in the room.

“It’s just the UV light particles hitting the phosphors in your shirt creating a glow, nothing that serious.” LaFontaine scoffed at the basic chemistry of it all while Kirsch just looked so fascinated.

All of a sudden another door opened up to a lit room with the laser tag gear; chest and back pad with sensors, and the gun. They all shuffled in and waited to be told their gear number. Another worker entered the room, her name tag read Betty, and started listing off the rules of being in the arena. Once she finished, she told everybody their number and team color. On blue team was Kirsch, LaF, and Carmilla and on red team was Danny, Perry, and Laura. After getting their gear on with some help from Betty they were told to line up with their teams.

Carmilla leaned over to Laura, who had her game-face on, “So cupcake, ready to get your butt kicked?” she asked with a smirk.

“In your dreams Karnstein! You’re going to regret ever saying that.” 

“Oh really? Then why don’t we make this more interesting?” She took Laura’s hum as her cue to continue. “Whoever wins gets to do whatever they want to the other tonight. Deal?” This made Laura perk up.

“I think I like the sound of that” Laura said with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

“Well then I guess that settles it.” The next thing Laura knew Carmilla’s lips were on her own and she forgot what she was even thinking or where she was, but it was over before she knew it as the buzzer for the start of the game sounded. With a wink and ‘good luck cutie’ Carmilla vanished into the dark arena, leaving Laura flustered and trying to focus as she walked into the arena before the doors closed behind her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The game was intense. Laura’s team was in the lead early-on but LaF and Kirsch double-teamed Perry and Danny and brought the Blue team to the lead. 

Presently, the Blue team was ahead by 50 points and there was only 5 minutes left in the game so Laura decided to go for the kill and bring her team to victory. She made her way around the edge of the arena, trying to get as close as possible to the opposing team’s base without being seen. It was times like this she was thankful for being so short because every now and then she would need to duck down or crawl around (something Danny would never be able to do without being seen).

She was just about to reach the base and she could see Kirsch guarding the entrance when she was pushed into a corner. “What the frilly hell do you think you—“ She was cut off but soft lips attaching to her own and she melted into who she now knew was Carmilla. She tried to contain her moans but it was no use; Carmilla was very talented with her mouth. Time seemed to fade into nothingness as all she could comprehend was Carmilla forcing her tongue into her mouth. Before she realized it, Carmilla had pulled back but she kept her eyes closed, savoring every moments of what just happened.  
When she finally opened her eyes she was met with a smirking Carmilla, who looked her dead in the eyes, raised her gun and shot. Laura could barely hear the faint sound of her chest pad beeping, signaling she was dead when Carmilla winked at her, turned and walked away back into the dark arena.

When Laura finally felt her legs weren’t about to collapse, she pushed herself off the wall, still a little flustered, and started making her way into the arena to find Carmilla. Just as Laura caught a glimpse of Carmilla the lights in the arena turned on and Betty announced over the intercom that the game was finished and that Carmilla’s team won. With an exasperated huff Laura made her way back to the room where they were told to take their gear off only to find everyone already there.

“Where were you Frosh? We thought you got lost in there or something.” LaF was helping a very irritated looking Perry out of her gear while Danny and Kirsch were debating over who scored higher. Laura looked around the room to find Carmilla in the far back corner putting her gear back on the rack. Laura marched over with an annoyed huff.

“That was so not fair! You broke the rules, y-you cheated!” Laura whispered angrily with a slight blush making its way up her neck.

“You never said anything about rules. What, cupcake can’t handle a little competition?” Carmilla teased while wearing her signature smirk that Laura wanted nothing more than to wipe right off her face.  
“All is fair in love and war, cutie” Carmilla winked before putting her leather jacket back on.

“Ugh! You’re so annoying!” To which Carmilla just answered with a chuckle and started helping Laura out of her gear.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After they all got out of their gear, they shuffled out, Danny and Kirsch practically tackled the woman at the counter, too eager to know their scores. Once Danny and Kirsch stopped debating over who out-played the other and they were all satisfied with their scores they decided to play some games before heading out. Carmilla practically dragged Laura by the collar back to their apartment.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After a night of, probably, the best sex Laura has ever had, they were cuddled up in bed, limbs tangled together as they both slowly drifted to sleep in what could only be described as complete and utter bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to my beta (you can find her on tumblr at anotherhobbitt) for taking the time out of her day to check everything over for me and being the awesome human being that she is!
> 
> I would love to hear from you so let me know what you think! :) Find me on tumblr at danny-the-baby-bike


End file.
